Love Means Letting Go
by hannah.maria
Summary: Daniel just realize that he is in love with Betty but she is going to marry Matt and move to France. Should he tell her how he feels or should he let her go. What will happens when he finally opens up to her, will his love be reciprocated?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story , I hope you enjoy it.I'm sorry that it's so short, but I promise that next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

Betty just told Daniel that she was going to marry Matt and move to France with him. As her best friend, Daniel should be happy for her, but he wasn't. He feels as if he's going to lose her. He doesn't know why he was feeling sad, shouldn't he be happy.

He was so confused. He took the phone out of his pocket and dialled his mother, Claire's number.

"Mom, it's me Daniel" He was confused and Claire was the only person beside Betty that truly understands him.

"Daniel, are you Ok? Why do you sound so sad?"

"Mom,it's because of Betty, she's leaving, she's going to France with Matt" He doesn't know why he was crying but the moment Betty told him she was leaving, he felt as if his world was falling apart.

"That's great, you should be happy for her, but why are you crying?" Claire was puzzled. Daniel rarely cries. He didn't even cry when his brother, Alex died. The last time he cried was when Molly died. But that was different, he loves Molly. Claire was suspicious that maybe, just maybe Daniel was in love with Betty.

"I feel as if I'm losing her, like I'm losing a very important part of my life. The moment she told me she was leaving I felt as if my world was falling apart." After hearing what Daniel just said Claire was convinced now that Daniel was in love with Betty.

"My son Daniel, I think you're in love with her."

"No, I'm not Mom. She's my best friend not more than that!" He tried to believe what he just said but he couldn't. A part of him believed what his mom just told him but another part of him doesn't believe it.

"Daniel, I'm your mother, I know when my son is in love, I just hope that when you realise that you are in love with her it's not too late"

* * *

**_Please Review, I'm begging you_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I hope you enjoy this story, I'm so sad that UB is cancelled!**

**

* * *

  
**

Daniel's POV

I love her, there's no point denying it anymore. I love Betty, I love my best friend, and it's not a crime, Right?

But, why do I feel so guilty? Am I doing the right thing by telling her how I feel?

What if she doesn't feel the same way? Things will be so awkward then.

I have to do this. I have to.

"Betty, can you come to my office now." I can do this. Can I? It's not that hard, I'll just have to tell how I feel and that's it. Ok, I can do this. I have to do this.

Betty's POV

It's always been about Daniel. I have to meet him now even though I'm on a date with Matt. Once again everything is about Daniel. Luckily Matt's not like that, that's why I love him.

"Matt, I have to go. Daniel just called. I'll be back in 5 minutes."

"Ok, don't worry about me." Matt was obviously upset. Should I call Daniel and tell him that I can't make it? No I can't do that. I'm sure it's something really important.

I was running to Daniel's office while wearing my 6 inch heels that Amanda bought for me. I thought it would be appropriate to wear it today since it's the "Wear 6 inch heel" day at Mode.

I almost fell but fortunately Daniel was there to save me. Although, sometimes I hate him for being so self-centered but he's always there for me. He's like my knight in shining armour. No matter how hard I try to hate him, I just can't.

He grabbed my hand and brought me to his office. When we reached there, he asked me to sit down and then he closed the door behind him. I knew what he was going to tell me is really important and he doesn't want anyone to know except me.

"Betty, I love you." He said. It was obvious that he was trying to look as serious as he could but Is he joking, he loves me? I can't help but laugh. Even the thought of Daniel falling in love with me cracks me up every time I think about it.

"So funny, Daniel. Can you please be serious? Why did you call me here?" I said to him , I don't why but I was secretly hoping that he wasn't joking. Am I in love with him? I can't be, right? Betty, you're in love with Matt not Daniel. I tried to convinced myself but it's not working so well.

"Betty, I'm not joking. I'm being serious. This is real, how I feel about you, It's real, I never felt this way before, Betty. I love you and I know that you love me too." Daniel said with tears in his was being such a good actor, Is he trying to be funny, I asked myself. He called me just to tell me that.

"Ha, ha. Do you honestly think think I'll believe you? Ok Daniel, I got to man who really love me is waiting for me at the cafeteria. And Daniel do you honestly think this is funny? For your information, its it was a good ." As I was walking back to the cafeteria, I suddenly had the urge to cry. A part of me was hoping that Daniel really meant what he said. That he was in fact in love with me. But that wouldn't happen in a million years. I laughed at myself for thinking that's even possible.

Matt's POV

Betty said that she would be gone for 5 minutes but it's been 10 minutes and she still wasn't back. Betty always put Daniel first. She seems to care about Daniel more than she cares about me. I feel as though I'll always be second best, the second priority.

5 minutes later Betty came. She smiled at me. I can't help but smile too. She is so beautiful, inside and out. I'll always love her, even though I know she is in love with her own best friend that just lost his wife.

She sat beside me and just laughed.

"Betty, why are you laughing, what happened?"

"Daniel just told me he loves me, how funny is that?" I know Daniel, he would never joke about something as serious as this. He was serious, he was in love with my future wife. Betty is too blind to see that but I'm not. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself that I was making everything up in my mind, I just can't.

"Betty, I don't think he's joking, I think he really loves you." I said to her, Trying to hold back my tears. I don't know why I'm trying to convince my future wife that her best friend was in love with her, but it felt like the right thing to say at the moment.

We are getting married in 2 months, I'm marrying the woman I love, but does she love me as much as I love her?

I'm puzzled, should I stay with her and hope as time pass she will learn to love me and forget Daniel or should I leave and let her be happy with the man that she love? All I can do was think of her. But I'm not the man her heart is missing, it's Daniel and I have to accept this fact, no matter how painful it is.

* * *

**_Please review, I'm begging you, Sorry if there are a few grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it!_**


	3. I don't love you enough

"Why are you doing this to me Betty?" Matt said while looking at the ring Betty just returned to him.

"Why are you doing this to me Betty?.Why now?." Matt was clueless, their wedding was just days away.

"I…….." Betty tried to speak, but words fail her. She felt numb.

"What?" He said filled with hatred."I don't think it's the right thing to do Matt. I love you, I really do. But, I don't think marrying you is the right thing to do, I just…." Betty suddenly burst out crying unable to finish.

'What is it Betty, You just **don't love me enough, **is that what you were going to say, not after all we've been through, Betty."

'I'm sorry Matt, this is all a mistake. We're not meant to be together. Goodbye Matt." She said and started making her way to the town car. But before she had the chance to leave Matt take hold of her hand and said "What, that's it? You're just going to walk away and I'll never see you again?" Matt said still holding Betty's hand firmly.

Instead of answering Betty just let go of Matt's hand and make her way into the town car without even bothering to look at the man she once (and probably still) loved.

* * *

Matt was alone in his bedroom with the thoughts of Betty still lingers in his mind when he heard a loud knock. He was surprised to find Hilda on his doorsteps.

"Hilda, what are you doing here? What do you want? Is Betty here with you? Is something wrong with her?"

"What's with all the question. At least let me in first. And by the way Matt, it's nice meeting you too." Hilda said sarcastically while putting on a fake smile.

Matt lead Hilda to his living room and made her a sandwich.

""Aw... Matt, you're so sweet. You don't have to trouble yourself like this, but a sandwich, are you serious, a cookie would be enough." Hilda said laughing.

"No Biggie, Betty used to love my sandwiches, I would make one for her every-time she comes here."

"Matt, I'm so sorry about what happen between you and her, and that's the real reason why I'm here."

"Betty told me to keep this as a secret from you and everyone else but you need to know about this Matt."

"What is it? Is there something wrong with Betty? Is she sick?"

"She has cancer, and it's in the final stage. She doesn't want you to know about this, she doesn't want you to feel sad and she doesn't want you to sympathize her. She said that she wants to suffer alone." Hilda said with tear in her eyes.

"She's my sister Matt. I love her, I want her to be happy, and being with you makes her happy. I don't want her to suffer alone. I want to be there for her. And no matter what she says I know that she wants you to be there with her too." Matt was speechless, he can't believe what he's hearing, the woman he loves, the woman that brightens everyone's day with her smile, the woman that never gave up, the woman that made him fall in love with her at the first sight, the woman that he admires is dying....................

Matt felt as though he died the moment he heard the news. He wanted to kill himself, he felt guilty that he can't stop what's happening, he hated himself for not being able to save her.

"Hilda, I need your help. I know exactly what to do. Bring Betty to the famous French restaurant "Lacosa" tomorrow at 8.00 pm, I'm going to prove to her that she is still needed in this world and that her suffering is also my suffering." Matt said sobbing.


	4. Will you marry me?

Hi, Hope you enjoy it, Please review, I'm begging you, this chapter, is short but the next one will be longer, i promise :) :) :) :). Please review, I'm begging you...

* * *

"Hilda, what are we doing here?" Betty asked."Just follow me; this will be the night you'll never forget." Hilda said with tears threatening to escape her eyes.

The ___Maître d__'_led them to their table, the restaurant was empty, they were the only people there. Sunflowers was everywhere in sight.

"Hilda, what's this?" before Hilda got the chance to answer Matt came and got down on one knee , with a ring in his hand.

"Betty Suarez, I know everything, I know you're sick, I don't care about all that, all that I care about is being with you, being by your side, we'll make it through this, I promise. Please, will you please take back this ring and marry me?" Matt said.

"Matt, I don't know, please don't do this to me. I've seen what Daniel been through, How hurt he was, how sad he was when Molly died, I don't want you to go through all that."

"Betty, please just give me a chance , I want to spend every minute of every day with you. Please, just give me a chance." He said full of hope, he loves her and he's going to do anything to prove that.

"Can you please stop thinking about yourself Matt? I love you, but sometimes love means letting go!" Betty said and started running towards the exit, Matt tried to catch her but before he had the chance to stop her, she had already taken a cab home. As Matt stood there watching the cab drift away, suddenly a fire lit in him, he was more determined than ever to win her back.

* * *

Please review, Please review and please review. By the way, do you think Betty should be back with Matt, or should she be with Daniel, who will profess his love for her in the next chapter?. You be the judge, I'm just the author :). Please review.


	5. Love?

**Sorry that it took me so long to update, I was so depressed that Ugly Betty ended that I totally forgot about this story. Btw, Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

"Betty, please come to my apartment at 10 pm sharp tonight. It's really important." This was about to be THE NIGHT he thought to himself. It was going to be the turning point of their relationship, he hoped.

"But Daniel, I'm not feeling so well. I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight." Betty tried, but Daniel was not going to give in that easy."No buts Betty, I'm looking forward for our date..I mean meeting tonight. Bye."

* * *

:)

"Daniel, stop hiding, where are you? Why are there roses on the floor?" Betty asked confused, Daniel was nowhere in sight. His apartment was strange. The light were off, they were candles. Roses were on the floor and jazz was playing on the stereo. But Daniel was nowhere.

Suddenly she saw Daniel coming towards her while holding a bouquet of sunflowers."You've got to be kidding me. Is this some kind of joke Daniel? You asked me to come here just for this. I'm leaving." Betty said as she made her way to the door.

Daniel quickly grab Betty's hand and said "Betty Suarez, I love you. I have always love you, please give me a chance to make you the happiest woman on earth." Daniel said confidently. Daniel words don't seem to affect Betty. "I'm sorry Daniel. I can't, I just can't." she said and quickly left the premise.

Daniel was left feeling shattered. He was on his knees unable to stand, he never felt this way before. He's been through these situations a million times before, but he was always the one leaving now that the table has turned he finally understands what those girl felt, and it kills him. But Daniel wasn't about to give up. He was going to fight for her even if that means sacrificing the friendship that they have built all these years.

* * *

:(

"Betty, about last night, I'm sorry but you shouldn't have left me without saying a word like that. I'm sincere Betty. I love you and I want to spent the rest of my life with you, Would it be a sin if you just give me a chance." Daniel said trying to persuade Betty who refused to even look at him. Daniel was trying as hard as he could to hold back his tears, but he failed and tears were rolling down his face.

Betty took something out of her pocket and hand it to Daniel. "Your tears won't fool me Daniel. I don't love you, and you don't love me. You pity me, you don't love me. Here's my resignation later." Daniel took the resignation later and threw it into the dustbin.

"I won't accept this. You're resigning because I love you, because of last night? I never thought you were this weak Betty, you're giving up on your dreams because of me?" Daniel knew Betty too well. He knew that she was a professional woman, something like this won't bother her. Something must be wrong he thought to himself. If she's not letting him in her life, then he will have to do it some other way.

* * *

Daniel was waiting for Matt at the central park. It's 10.15 but Matt wasn't there yet. They were supposed to meet half an hour ago. Daniel was about to leave when he heard someone calling his name. He turn to his back and there was Matt walking towards him.

"Are you aware of the fact that you're 30 minutes late?" Daniel asked sarcastically.

"Sorry Big Bro. So what's the big problem?" Matt said, Daniel was pleasantly surprise that he looked so happy today. After his break-up with Betty he was so depressed, he never smiles but today, he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Before I tell you what the problem is, why do you look so damn happy today?" Daniel asked.

"We're back together. Me and Betty we're back together!" He said while giving his brother a pat on the back.

"Huh? What! How?" Daniel asked, he was crushed to hear this. Two heart-breaking events in a day were more than what his system could process in a day.

"Yup! She came to my office today and told me that something that happened to her last night that had made her realize that I'm the ONLY man she wants to be with and spend the rest of her life with." Matt said and playfully punched Daniel.

"Ooh I'm happy for you. By any chance did she told you what happened last night?"Daniel asked."Nope." Matt replied. Daniel excuse himself after that, he couldn't bear to look at Matt right now, he hated his guts, all he wanted to do at that moment was punch him. He envied him.

"Daniel, I really hope that you can move on, she's mine." Matt muttered under his breath as he watched Daniel make his way toward the limo.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think should happened next. Btw, I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes, if you feel like lending a hand you can do so by reviewing or informing me of my grammatical errors. Please review, I'm begging you. :)**


	6. The last game?

**This story is starting to get a little dramatic, sorry if it's too dramatic.**

* * *

"Matt, I'm so happy that we're back together." Betty said while on a date with Matt."Me too." Matt replied and gave Betty a peck on the lips.

"Let's play a game." Betty asked with a playful tone. "I'll do anything for you, what is it?"

"Can you live me without me, for just a day? No phone calls, no texting, no dates, no anything? Starting from now." Betty said with a more serious tone this time.

"Ok. " Was all Matt said. "OK then, Bye Matt, see you tomorrow, my place, 3.00pm." Betty said and left.

* * *

24 hours felt like a life time for Matt, but time is up and it's finally time to meet Betty.

Matt knocked but nobody answered. He noticed that the door wasn't lock so he opened it. The apartment was a mess. This was not Betty. Then, he saw her lying lifelessly on her bed smiling at him.

"Betty, what happened?" He asked while holding her cold hand. "You did it Matt. I'm so proud of you." Betty said, her words were barely audible. "We have to get you to a hospital, don't worry Betty. It'll be okay, I promise you." Matt said with tears in his eyes, when he and Betty got back together, he promised her that he'll never cry because of her illness, that he'll be strong. But he failed to fulfill that promise, tears escape his eyes as he gently caresses Betty's pale face.

"It won't Matt, 6 months ago the doctor told me that I only have 6 week to live, but I made it to 6 months, Yesterday before our date, I met him and he told me that if I didn't undergo chemotherapy I'll probably die today. There's nothing you can do Matt." Betty told him and gently squeezed his hands.

"So the game yesterday, it was so that I get used to a life without you?" Matt asked even though he already knows the answer."Yes, it was. You did it Matt. Can you do it every day?" She asked him.

"No Betty, I can't." Matt replied, to his surprise Betty used all the energy she had left and slapped him. "Yes, you can. I love you Matt." Was Betty last words and her eyelids started to close slowly.

* * *

**So what do you think, Was it too illogical or too dramatic or was it just fine. What do you think should happen next? Do you think Betty should die or live? Reviews are highly appreciated.**


End file.
